


Baby Bomb

by shunziqing



Series: Baby Bomb [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki并不是唯一的不速之客。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorry，I’m late.

  
Steve花了将近一天的时间，才在SHIELD给他的保密影像里找到Peggy的影子，作为一个特勤人员，她只在镜头中一闪而过，但那已经足够Steve认出她了。  
  
他将画面定格，伸手触上光滑平整的电视屏幕，这一方小小的屏幕，分离了两个时空，一个是属于他的，另一个属于未来，但是此刻，Steve可以当作他们都仍然年轻，中间并未相隔七十年的时光。  
  
“抱歉，我迟到了。”他轻轻说，迟到了七十年。  
  
这并不完全像是个终结，更像是个对于现实的把手。醒来后第一次，Captain America抓住了现实，他真切地认识到这是七十年后、他原先熟知的一切都已不复存在的未来，而不是什么诡异的、带着会飞的神祇和一只眼的黑鬼圣诞老人的死后世界。  
  
不，哦不不，他可没有想象Fury穿着圣诞老人装口吐“厚厚厚”的样子。并且Tony Stark也半点不像天使，而更像是——  
  
“Peggy，Carter。”门口传来抑扬顿挫的声音。  
  
Well，说到Tony Stark……[注1]  
  
一个文件夹被毫不在意地摔在Steve脚边地板上，Tony懒散地倒进电视前的沙发里，他穿着昂贵的三件套西装，外套和领带却早已不知去向，好像刚刚参加完宴会回来就被迫不及待地摆脱掉了。Steve拿着文件站起身。  
  
“六十年代移居美国，终身未婚，领养了一打小孩，其中大部分都参了军或者进入执法机构，其中两个下落不明，我猜是继承了老太太衣钵。”Tony用一种“无 聊，无聊无聊无聊”的口吻说道，然后他挪了挪身子，如果他不是Tony Stark你几乎会认为他在紧张，“她在2001年死于加利福尼亚。在睡梦中，没什么痛苦，大概，我猜，谁知道呢。”他安静地补充。  
  
翻开文件夹，最上面是一张Peggy和她的孩子们的合影，她看上去很快乐，依旧美丽，并已步入老年。Steve垂下眼睫：“……终身未婚？”  
  
“哦你知道，”Stark挥挥手，“当然不是因为 **你** ，我说，老兄，这位女士可是个 **聪明人** ，而全世界的聪明人都知道永远、不要、结婚。我搞不懂的是那一打小孩儿，说真的，谁会想要养一窝恶魔，嗯？我宁愿养一打超级跑车当小孩，不，等等，我 **确实** 有——”  
  
“Tony。”  
  
“嗯？你想见见我的宝贝儿们么？我是说，她们大部分都在LA，但是我肯定——”  
  
“Tony。”Steve加重了语气，终于打断Tony的唠叨，他郑重地说，“谢谢你。”  
  
Tony好像被冒犯到似的：“干嘛谢我？”他连珠炮地质问，“真的，你谢我干嘛？我只是帮人送东西而已。这是独眼那个不会笑的手下，”他打打响指，“那家伙叫什么来着，原来他不是我公司的会计我一直以为——呃，Cult？Cutler？”  
  
“Coulson。”  
  
啪。“没错。就是这名字！他叫我给你的，显然他们怕你疯了或者相思成疾或者随便怎么样。“  
  
Steve抿抿嘴，从文件里拿出一页纸：“Tony，这纸上还带着Stark工业的图标呢。”  
  
“那又怎么样？”Tony瞪着他，“不想要就还我，正好Pepper这几天在搞什么绿色办公理念，把我念到耳朵长茧——”他说着就去够Steve手里的文件夹。  
  
Steve灵巧地躲过，终于掩不住笑意：“不，你已经给我了。”脸上缓缓绽出一朵真诚的微笑。  
  
“你是一个奇怪的人。”Tony指责道，“不，真的，Steve Rogers，你是个奇怪、奇怪的人。”  
  
“STARK！”影音室外的走廊里传来打雷般的一声吼。  
  
Thor全副武装地闯进来——全副武装，没错，包括披风和锤子。他脸上的神色，Tony知道北欧神从不害怕或者惊慌失措神马的，但他真的找不出别的更好的形容词。  
  
“呃，好吧，好消息是，显然你没有这一只奇怪。”他先低低对身边的队长说，然后转向Thor，“嘿大个儿！我们讨论过在非战时室内穿盔甲拿锤子的问题对吧，又不是说有人偷得走你的东西——我们被攻击了吗，我说我的报警系统——”  
  
“是Loki。”Thor沉重地说。  
  
“哦。……那你干嘛还在这儿待着，而不是拿锤子砸他中？”  
  
“他带着——”雷神刚刚开口，房间里的空气流向骤然变化，邪神Loki，Thor的弟弟，凭空出现在他们眼前。  
  
“哥哥，我以为父亲教导过你不该逃避自己的责任。”Loki轻柔低哑地说道，带着完美拿捏好的轻微失望。他和Thor正相反，并没有穿着盔甲，而是一件暗绿色的衬衫，黑色西裤，手里抱着一个超级疑似襁褓的东西。  
  
Tony小心地指了指那团软乎乎的东西：“告诉我那是种新式武器？拜托？”  
  
显然Loki的存在就是为了残酷地碾碎Tony的梦想的，因为他说：“不，这是Thor的女儿。”毫不留情。  
  
“我 **没有** 什么女儿！”Thor大吼。  
  
Tony此刻的思维还卡在：1）Loki和一个婴儿；2）Loki没有戴头盔上，然后他突然惊恐地意识到：“哦我滴神啊，当初有人给你们上过安全性教育课没？！”他看了眼Steve警戒并带些疑惑的表情，决定稍后再处理他的问题，“Thor，当你和Jane在一起时——”  
  
“没有！”Thor的怒吼生生把Tony逼退了一步，他不是很清楚对方的意思是没有带套套还是没有XXOO，不过他觉得暂时还是不要惹这个家伙的好，虽然他不在乎钱，但是每隔半个月就要重新装修实在是非常烦人。  
  
“哦别担心，”Loki好心地提供，“Ms.Frost并不是孩子的母亲。”  
  
“那谁是？！”Thor要求。  
  
“我啊。”Loki轻松地说，就好像在说‘天气不错，去散步吧’。  
  
“Oooooookay！”Tony觉得——事实上，他不知道自己该觉得怎样，“我刚刚没有听见——不，我现在听见了，就不能再解听见，哦，等等，不行， 这世界上所有的酒精加起来都不能让我忘记刚刚听见了什么。就是，我现在要去健身房。Steve？你可以跟我来，冲着我的头打几拳好让我忘记这整个晚上发生 过什么么？”  
  
“呃，”Steve看起来不确定把两个不对盘的北欧神单独留下是不是个好主意，不过最后貌似决定还是不要插手别人的家庭纠纷比较好，于是他点点头，说：“好的。”  
  
  



	2. Reality Show

  
总之，好消息是没有财产损失，没有发生火灾，纽约上空也没有出现雷暴，坏消息是，当Tony冲完澡来到起居室，Loki还在。不，这不是最糟的，最糟的是——  
  
“Pepper，”Tony惊恐地看着沙发上的红发女人，“你 _抱着那个东西干嘛_ ？！”  
  
Pepper抬起头，狠狠瞪了Tony一眼，但还是顾及到怀中的婴儿而放轻了声音：“Tony，”她指责道，“这是个宝宝，不是什么‘东西’。”  
  
“我对此持保留态度。”Tony平板地说，“不，说真的，Loki真的 **有可能** 生娃吗？！”  
  
Thor此时已换回了便装，他抑郁地靠墙抱臂而站，能看出来是在努力思考眼前的状况，金发上方一堆问号。他漫不经心、闷闷不乐地回答Tony：“Yeah，他以前生过。”  
  
“操，”Tony绝望地骂到，“我完全不需要知道这种事情。”然后他瞥见了角落里鹰眼模式全开的Clint——这家伙对角落和制高点极度痴迷，Tony猜 那是个弓箭手问题，“你，”他指着鹰眼说，“SHIELD里难道没有什么规章制度是反对他——”指Loki，“的存在的吗？！”  
  
“嘿，”弓箭手无辜地举起双手，在Tony眼里开心的过分，“我现在不当值，所以不能代表SHIELD的立场，我只是来围观真人秀的。”  
  
厨房里微波炉发出叮的一声。  
  
“哦，我的爆米花好了。”Clint乐颠颠地往厨房跑去。  
  
“我恨我的生活。”Tony说。  
  
这时Thor开口了：“Loki，”他深思熟虑地说，“我上一次见你时——”  
  
“是九个月前，”Loki打断他，黑发男子坐在Pepper身边，Tony突然意识到他在利用Pepper当盾牌——这狡猾的毒蛇——但你不得不承认，这很有效，“你刚被Jane Frost抛弃，喝得烂醉如泥，连自己的老二放在哪都不记得。”  
  
“好吧，这省了我一个超尴尬的问题。”Tony说，“我猜亲子鉴定行不通？”  
  
Loki给他一个轻蔑的眼神：“你不能通过 _基因_ 那种东西鉴定一个阿斯加德神的后代。”  
  
“哦看在上帝的份上，”Tony最怕的事——Pepper终于爆发了，“你们男人全都是不负责任的混蛋！”她骂道，忽略Tony的“你干吗看着我？！我才 是受害者！”。她稍稍扒开襁褓，露出婴儿的小脸和她头顶的金发，“看看她的脸、她的鼻子、嘴，还有，上帝啊，发色！除了绿眼睛外，她简直就和Thor是一 个模子倒出来的！”  
  
Tony完全不相信：“你究竟是 **怎么** 从一个 **婴儿** 脸上看出这些的？！”小辣椒凌厉的 眼神让Tony抖了抖，他感觉这场对话正朝着不可预知的方向前进，但他是Tony，如果他能控制住自己的嘴，在该说什么的时候说什么，他就不叫Tony Stark了，“你在生我的气吗？”他问Pepper，然后继续，“你在生我的气。你干嘛生我的气？你生我的气生了两个月了。这很不公平，当初可是你甩的 我。”  
  
Pepper站起来，大步走到有些不知所措的Thor面前，把襁褓往他怀里一塞，转身叉腰面对Tony，假笑道：“不，我没有生你的气，我干嘛生你的气呢，Mr.Stark？”  
  
Tony抱胸：“你就是在生我的气。听着，如果是我什么地方做的不对，告诉我，我尽量改——是因为我送人那幅画吗？说真的那幅画也不怎么样，我不知道你为啥——”  
  
“不！不是因为那幅画！”Pepper忍不住拔高了声音，“只是，你觉不出来我们行不通吗？！”  
  
“你怎么知道行不通？Pepper，你到底想要什么？告诉我什么地方出错，我会修——”  
  
“Tony！生活不是你的机械，你不能 **修** 好所有东西——”  
  
“当然我能。”  
  
“——还有，”Pepper放软了声音，“重要的不是我想要什么，Tony，是 **你** 想要什么。”  
  
Tony瞪着眼前的红发女子：“我想要——？我想要什么？我想要这个家伙——”指Loki，“滚出我的房子。”  
  
“呃，从技术层面上讲，”鹰眼嘴里嚼着爆米花在他的角落里举手，“这房子从你签了那一堆协议以后就不再是你的了，Stark。”  
  
“闭嘴，不当值的家伙。”Tony阴暗地冲他说。  
  
另一边，Thor的整个身体，在Pepper把襁褓塞进他怀里的一瞬间，像被美杜莎变成了石头一样僵硬住了。Loki缓缓靠近他，脸上带着一朵小小的、可以显露出他唇侧酒窝的笑容：“放松，我的哥哥。”他低声说，“她总不会比你们上个礼拜打败的巨型蚂蚁还要糟糕。”  
  
Thor发出一声寓意不明的、暴躁的嘟哝，他臂弯中的包裹小到他几乎一手就能托住，柔软到他怕轻轻合指就能捏碎，然后，襁褓中的婴孩睁开眼睛，露出了和Loki一模一样的翡翠色眸子，Thor觉得自己像是某次战役里被击碎了胸骨一样无法呼吸。  
  
“Loki，”他哑声说，从一双绿眼睛看到另一双上，“Loki，你在计划什么？”  
  
“啊，”绿眼睛青年嘲讽地笑笑，“也许我想借你的第一名后代重回仙宫，重塑我在阿斯加德的地位。”  
  
“那你该把她带回仙宫，交给父亲——”  
  
“我不会让自己的孩子在谎言和虚伪中长大！”Loki收回了搭在Thor前臂上的手，他脸色冷漠，眼中再次充满了Thor已经熟知的愤怒与暴戾。  
  
也许是察觉到Loki身上的戾气，Thor怀中的婴儿发出一声响亮的啼哭，像施了静音咒一般的，屋子里骤然安静下来，连Tony和Pepper都停止了争 吵。所有人（除了Loki）都一脸惊恐地盯着Thor手中的襁褓，Loki深吸了口气，平息自己的情绪：“哦，她大概是饿了。”他平淡地说。  
  
然后众人惊恐的眼神全都不约而同地集中在了他的身上，确切地说，在他胸前。Loki毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼：“ **牛奶** 就行了，谢谢。”  
  
“我去热。”Pepper自告奋勇地往厨房走去。  
  
毫无预兆地，Fury带着他的眼罩和万年不变的长风衣大步走进客厅：“先生们，”他声如洪钟，“还有女士，我相信我们眼下有个问题。”他走到Thor身 边，用他仅剩的那只眼仔仔细细地审查了一遍他怀里的婴孩，然后把目光停留在Loki脸上。Tony毫不怀疑那眼光足以媲美激光切割器，不过Loki依然一 副悠然自得的神情。  
  
半响，他转身宣布：“SHIELD制订了关于复仇者成员的家属政策——”  
  
“家属？”Tony叫道，“这个‘家属’曾经试图杀掉我们所有人！”  
  
“Loki **是** 我的兄弟！”Thor沉声反驳。  
  
“哦大个儿，在眼下这种情况下，这句话听起来简直错得不能再错了！”  
  
“——政策规定，”Fury完全忽视了上述对话，“只要当事人同意，他们可以留下。”  
  
“等一下！”Tony再叫，并再次被忽视。  
  
Fury转向Loki：“明天你需要签一些保密条款。就这样，还有什么问题吗？”他问屋里的所有人，然后不等有人回答就满意地说，“很好，那我们明天见，先生们。”说完转身朝门口走去。  
  
“我要退出！！”Tony在他身后坚定地喊。  
  
“不行。”是Fury出门前丢下的最后一句话。  
  
屋里一片寂静，Clint开口道：“Dude，Stark，我想你需要一间育婴房。”  
  
“闭嘴，Barton。”  
  



	3. Brother dynamic

  
如果被问起Thor和Loki之间的兄弟互动关系，Tony大概会说：“你知道，要是他俩是凡人，这问题早解决了，要么Thor干掉Loki——正当防 卫，要么Loki干掉Thor，然后被我们干掉——我想说后面一种可能性大点儿，因为那绿眼睛的混蛋虽然是疯的，但他不笨。但是，不，那俩偏要是北欧神， 还像小强一样打不死，于是每次倒霉的都是其他人，而他们俩则是见面就互殴到其中一个不想玩儿了为止，或者，考虑到最近的事件，互哔到——”嗯，你们明白 的。  
  
Pepper大概会说：“全都是Odin的错。由此可见一个不负责任的父亲对整个世界甚至宇宙会有多么大的影响——Tony你在听吗？！”  
  
Clint会耸耸肩：“他们应该开个房，一操解恩仇。哦，不，等等……”  
  
Natasha会表示：“一个弟控，一个父控，死路一条，矛盾无解。”  
  
Steve会皱眉，困惑地问：“——请等一下，什么是弟控和父控？”  
  
但是对Thor和Loki来说，好吧，起码是对Thor来说，因为Thor大部分时候都搞不懂Loki在想些什么，对Thor来说，他们之间的关系与性无 关，从来都与性无关，那甚至都无关爱情，因为那些在阿斯加德金色阳光中度过的千年岁月，他们漫长而无忧愁的少年与青年时光，仿似永恒，在Thor的记忆中 仍然带着金子般的光彩，就如那些他们并肩赢得过的战役、同饮过的美酒一样，由于太过熟悉而深深铭刻，无法磨灭。  
  
Loki是他的敌人，但是在此之前，除此之外，Loki是Thor的兄弟、手足，是他的光之影，是Thor的一部分，就如Thor是Loki的一部分一样，没有什么能使之改变。  
  
性只是个副产品。  
  
而现在，他正面对着副产品的副产品。  
  
Thor站在育婴室门外（Tony Stark虽然总是在抱怨，但他是个能办成事的人，或者说，他的钱能），仍然带着战斗留下的尘土与血迹，这不是轻松的一天，虽然他们获胜，但是有太多无辜 者死去。Thor开始明白Odin当初说的话，一个智慧的君王从不主动寻求战争，因为无辜的伤亡无法避免，而对他们来说，伤害一旦造成，就连胜利也不能弥 补。  
  
大宅里悄无人声，所有人都有自己的战后减压方式，只有Thor不行，除非他想在纽约上空再次造成一场雷暴，而外面倾盆大雨的天气对他并没有任何帮助。 Thor站在漆黑的走廊里，看向同样昏暗的育婴室，他觉得自己的皮肤紧绷，未被战斗耗尽的能量仍充斥体内，让他渴望电流在他指间流过的感觉，想念已经放下 的雷神之锤。  
  
一道闪电在窗外划过，伴随着闷闷的雷声，Loki像一条灵蛇般，缓慢而悄无声息地从育婴室的暗处走出，Thor握紧了拳头：“现在待在我身边并不是明智的选择，Loki。”  
  
“我几时做过明智的选择？”Loki漫不经心地答道。他抬手，灵活地解下Thor染血的披风，一边低声说：“最好去冲个澡，米德加德的城市无法承受你的力量，如果需要，我可以给你找个足够——”  
  
Thor攥住Loki在自己肩膀上方的手腕，打断他的低语：“ **三个月前** ，我最后一次见你，你并没有显出怀孕的迹象。”  
  
Loki直直地盯着Thor的眼睛，神色没有泄露半点情绪：“我不知道你去找过我。”  
  
“……有消息说Dr.Doom将你打伤。”  
  
“啊，”Loki垂下眼睛，“只是轻微的意见不合。现在，告诉我，我的哥哥，你真的认为我无法掩饰自己的体形，使别人看不出痕迹么？”  
  
Thor手上用力，几乎把Loki拽进自己怀里：“那晚你不是女人。”  
  
“……你可确定，Thor？”Loki顺从地贴近他，像夏娃耳边的蛇一样，充满诱惑地轻声细语，“你知道我能做什么，而你醉得什么都不记得，我为什么要编造这样的事，承认你有了第一个后代就那么难么？”  
  
“Loki，”Thor松开手，将对方稍稍推离，“无论你在计划什么，”他闭了闭眼，“不要伤害我的朋友。”  
  
当他重新睁开眼的时候，Loki又用那种直勾勾的眼神看着他，好像他脸上蕴藏着宇宙的秘密：“你真的 **喜欢** 上这些凡人了是么，哥哥？”他得出结论，“哦，多可悲，对于我们来说，凡人的一生就如眨眼转瞬即逝，当他们都已化为灰烬，你的生命不过向前挪动了一小格，几十年的差别根本就是沧海一粟，你很快就会忘记的。”  
  
Thor的嘴唇抿成一条直线，Loki认得那个表情，就像他认得Thor的其他所有表情，代表他这时格外的固执：“他们全都是值得尊敬的正直的人。”  
  
“哈，”Loki不得不笑出声，“我承认人类是种格外有趣的物种，但相信我，哥哥，并不是诚实和正直让他们变得如此引人入胜。”然后他倾身向前，像是在偷偷告诉Thor什么秘密似的，悄声说，“每个人离坠落，都只差轻轻一推……”  
  
“Loki。”Thor皱眉，加重了语气，同时抓住对方的肩膀。  
  
黑发青年稍稍晃身，轻松地摆脱了哥哥的钳制，走回育婴室内，一边轻松地说：“想过给你的女儿起什么名字了么？我在想Celaeno，Celaeno Lokidotter，听起来不错。”  
  
Thor扣住Loki的左手，止住对方的动作。Loki回头，几乎挑战般瞪视着雷神，看他是否会继续之前的话题。Thor深吸了口气，道：“如果她要当我的女儿，起码她得姓Thordotter。”  
  
Loki挑起嘴角：“Celaeno Thordotter it is。”  



	4. Creneaude

  
“你不能给自己的孩子起名叫 **Celaeno** ！”[注2]  
  
Tony听到Pepper的声音的时候他正站在厨房门口，时值中午，Tony刚刚从床上爬起来，正宿醉得厉害。他短暂考虑了一下绕过厨房，直接躲进工作室里，但是对咖啡因的需求占了上风，他真的有必要在工作室里装一台咖啡机。  
  
他裹紧睡袍，目不斜视地直直朝着咖啡机走去，一边嘟囔着：“不，别在意我，当我不存在。”  
  
等待他的双倍浓缩咖啡的时候，Tony听到了以下对话：  
  
Barton：“Celaeno怎么了？”  
  
“那是希腊神话中的一种鹰身女妖。有空多读点书，Clint——不，阁楼和花花公子不算。”  
  
等等，那是黑寡妇吗？Tony偷偷瞥了一眼，yep，Natasha，坐在*Barton*旁边。哼唔……这是个新发现。  
  
Pepper：“重点是，没人给自己的孩子起 **那种** 名字！”  
  
Loki：“如果你怕她以后会因此被同龄人嘲笑欺负，那么大可放心Ms.Potts。”  
  
Barton：“他说的有理，Pepper。你知道我昨天google了一下，说真的，伙计，Sleipnir？搞啥啊？”  
  
Loki：“唔，生的时候比较麻烦，毕竟有八条腿什么的。但是，你知道，一切为了仙宫，起码当时是的。”  
  
Pepper：“我——才不是在担心那个，那不是，Barton！你干什——”  
  
Thor：“我们当时叫你想办法拖延工期，没有叫你 _变成一匹马去诱惑Svadilfari*_ ！！”  
  
Loki：“哦？那你的高见是什么呢，亲爱的哥哥？”  
  
Thor：“我不知道，宰了那个混蛋畜生！”  
  
Loki：“永远好勇斗狠，你认为杀了他的爱马后它的主人还会继续为我们修建城墙？”  
  
Pepper：“你们全是一群混蛋。”  
  
Natasha：“别生气，亲爱的，久了就习惯了。”  
  
Barton：“我到现在还是想象不出，那匹马的八只脚是怎么分布的？是一边两只，还是前面四只后面四只？”  
  
Tony觉得自己受够了，他用手按着越来越痛的太阳穴：“好吧，知道吗，还是不要忽视我了。拜托，不，说真的， _拜托_ ，就让我平静的——等等，Steve在哪？”然后他的咖啡好了，Tony如释重负地舒了口气，“太好了，就这样，你们继续，别理我，我自己去找他。”Tony端着咖啡逃也似的离开了厨房。  
  
  
————  
  
  
结果显示，Steve，并不出人意料的，在育婴室里。  
  
Tony Stark不是一个容易受别人影响的人——好吧，这么说实在太过轻描淡写，毕竟几乎所有对他做过性格分析的杂志都毫无例外地将他标定为‘自恋型人格障 碍’，他只是格外固执，并且他知道自己擅长做自己所做的事，像是，全世界无人能及的那么擅长。所以，这世上不应该有人能让他变成像现在这样，僵立在房间门 口，手里还端着咖啡杯，没法动弹，不能思考，无暇顾及自我。  
  
但是，那人就在那：Steve Rogers，四十年代老古董，唯一的超级士兵，纳粹克星，摩托车爱好者，千杯不醉的怪胎，世上最纯情的家伙（起码在Tony眼里），美国队长，正单膝跪 在婴儿床旁边，阳光从窗外照进来，将他的金发映得格外夺目，他的眼睛温柔如海，看着床里的婴儿/小怪物/外星人小崽子/半神半霜巨人——随便吧，嘴里轻轻 嘟囔着类似“嘿，宝宝”、“看这里”、“不，你想要这个？”、“Celaeno”、“Cela——no，叫你Celano好不好？”的话。  
  
Celano[注3]。C-e-l-a-n-o，法语音节柔滑地从Steve唇间滑落，但在Tony看来，屋子里唯一能够称为珍贵精品的是Steve本人。  
  
不，这不是因为肉欲——okay，好吧，有很大一部分是因为肉欲，Tony又不是瞎的，但是，不，这是因为Steve Rogers这个人。是Steve Rogers让Tony想要给出自己的所有，以换取他脸上欣慰的表情；是Steve Rogers让Tony想要给他世上一切最美好的东西再加更多，因为那是他理应得到的；Steve Rogers让Tony想要成为一个更好的人，就算他可以肯定自己会失败，但他至少想要试一试。  
  
Tony茫然地喝了一大口咖啡，发出滋溜一声。Steve把宝宝抱在胸前，冲Tony说：“嗨，跟uncle Stark打个招呼。”  
  
而Tony必须得阻止他：“不，千万别！Steve，怎么，你脑袋进水了吗？就是，别干这种事。还有，我不是什么uncle，永远不会是。”他转转眼睛，“我记得我请了个保姆或者类似的什么东西……”  
  
“是的，Tony，”Steve耐心地说，给怀里的宝宝调整了个姿势，“她的名字叫Angela，并且像大部分人类一样，也是需要吃饭的。”然后他看了看Tony在门口全副戒备的样子，笑了，“Tony，她只是个宝宝，不会突然变成怪兽什么的。”  
  
“你可不知道那个。”Tony固执地反驳，“你听见Loki给她起什么名字了没？”  
  
“Celaeno，是的。我在想私下我们可以叫她Celano，creneaude在法语里——”  
  
“我不知道你会说法语。”Tony打断他，因为说真的，Steve说法语？Tony不需要更多诱惑了谢谢。  
  
Steve低了低头，露出一个几乎是羞涩的笑容，只有这种时候Tony才会意识到，尽管被冰冻了七十年，尽管击败了骸爪和红骷髅，尽管是那个年代所有人心 目中的英雄，美国队长仍然只是个二十六岁的青年：“我在法国待过一阵。”他说，“你知道Tony，你可以碰碰她，软软的，很可爱。”  
  
“坚决不要。”Tony一口否决，然后带着质疑的态度瞥了一眼Steve怀里的小东西，好吧，他承认，白嫩嫩的小脸、无辜好奇的绿眼睛加上柔软的卷卷金 发，看起来并不像个妖怪，但是任何打着Loki出品标签的东西就算再好看也一定是个陷阱。他给了Steve一个哀怨的眼神，半真半假地抱怨道：“你知道 Fury做了什么吗？他给了这个小家伙和 **Loki** 家属资格，意味着他们在这房里有自由出入权，当然除了我的工作室、会议室、监控室、资料室——但是，这不是关键，关键是你睡觉的时候要小心，谁知道他想干什么，也许我应该改进内部防御系统……还有，他拿走了我房子的产权。”  
  
“Loki？”  
  
“不，Fury，Fury，你有没有在听？我怀疑老天派Fury来就是为了折磨我的。”  
  
“Tony，你早知道神盾拥有这房子的产权。”  
  
“对，好吧，那又不是说他就可以拿这个来跟我作对，这房子里没人把我当回事。”  
  
说实话，Tony只是抱怨抱怨而已，换做任何人大概都会一笑了之，但是Steve偏偏能正正经经地回答他：“别那么想，Tony，你知道这里的所有人都尊重你。”Tony真心认为如果可以把真诚转化为武器的话，Steve无人能敌。  
  
“你认真的？”他斜眼瞅着美国队长。  
  
“好吧，也许除了Loki，但你知道他对谁都那样。”Steve用没抱着孩子的那只手挠挠头，认真地说，“Tony Stark，你是一个值得尊敬的人，就像你的父亲一样。”  
  
“等等，停，闭嘴，气氛杀手，说真的，你就非得提我爸不可？嗯？”  
  
“呃，我是说，”Steve局促地摸摸鼻子，“Tony，我尊敬你，而且如果你父亲能看到你今天的成就，他会为你自豪的。”  
  
好吧，操。  
  
对，没错，这可能是个能被载入史册的时刻，因为Tony Stark完完全全无话可说，他哑口无言，只能直愣愣地盯着Steve看，Steve坦荡地回视他，蓝眼睛里全是无辜的真诚，好像随时随刻都能跟人掏心窝子促膝长谈人生感想。  
  
可是，你知道，Tony不是，嗯，Steve，所以他只能盯着对方的眼睛，用手指指他胸前：“我觉得她不该吃那个。”然后趁对方低头的时候，一步窜出育婴室。  
  
门外，听着Steve手忙脚乱的“哦，别吃我的领子”、“不不不，那是纽扣”、“快吐出来”，Tony决定躲进工作室前，他也许会好心帮他把保姆给找回来。

 

 

 


	5. Never let go

  
关于黑魔法，事实是，呃，它们是 **黑魔法** 。  
  
活人献祭，巨大的异形昆虫，或者，从眼下的情况来看，小轿车般大小的蟒蛇，没人知道为什么黑法师们全都喜欢丑陋、恶心、粘乎乎而不是柔软、可爱、毛绒绒的 东西，巨型泰迪熊能造成的破坏力应该不逊于蛇不是吗，当然不是说他们更愿意与泰迪熊作战，但起码看起来没那么糟糕——唔，或者换一种角度来想，也许不。  
  
Tony一炮轰穿了一条特别难看的巨蛇的脑袋，血浆和黏液溅得到处都是：“妈的，这实在太恶心了。”他抱怨道。  
  
[现在的首要任务是疏散群众。]Steve坚定的声音在通讯器里响起。  
  
他们在纽约市中心，马路两边是高耸的摩天大厦，巨蛇源源不断地从下水道爬出来，到处都是惊惶逃窜的行人，Tony悬停在半空，为疏散群众的Steve、黑 寡妇和SHIELD探员提供火力支援，而从他们周围不是右眼中箭就是左眼中箭不断倒地身亡的巨蛇来看，鹰眼应该占据了附近某个楼顶，Thor的雷电在这种 场合并不适用，但他看起来玩‘抡锤子砸蛇’这个游戏玩的正开心。  
  
当Thor感到小腿刺痛而踉跄了一下时，谁也没有在意，连Thor自己也没有在意，所有人的注意力都放在向上拱起裂开的柏油路面上。  
  
地层开裂，一条比之前所有的蛇都大的多的眼镜王蛇高昂着头从地下破土而出，它口中喷出腐蚀性的酸液，使得复仇者们不得不纷纷躲避，它的背上骑着本场闹剧的罪魁祸首——仔细看看，其实只是某个面目模糊、走火入魔的无名女巫。  
  
[至少，我们知道了这次不是Amora。]黑寡妇的声音不知如何仍能保持平稳冷静，连呼吸都没一丝紊乱。  
  
[Jesus Christ！她是在骑一条 **蛇** 吗？]Clint难以置信地喊。  
  
[Barton，你就是用这张嘴亲你老妈的么？]Tony忍不住回嘴，然后躲过蛇尾的攻击，[老天在上，她究竟想通过这个达到神马邪恶目的啊？！]  
  
Thor得意地一笑，说：“这个容易对付，有人想吃烤蛇肉吗？”他忽略众人异口同声的“不！”，正要抡起锤子招引雷电，却突然觉得麻木感从小腿向上开始蔓 延，低头看去，一枚断裂的毒牙正插在小腿肚上，趁他走神的功夫，一条蛇从旁窜出，将他像法式牛角包里的馅心一样卷了起来。  
  
女巫发出了堪比指甲刮擦黑板的刺耳尖笑声。  
  
“这，简直是耻辱。”Loki凭空出现在半空，穿着他暗绿色的盔甲，带着著名的头盔，他脸上的表情极尽轻蔑与鄙视。  
  
“洛基大神！！”女巫像个见到明星的高中女生一样发出激动的尖叫，“我的主神！我们是您的信徒——”  
  
“首先，”Loki冰冷地打断她，他‘啪’地拍手，所有除了眼镜王蛇以外的巨蛇呯啪一声全部变成了橡皮蛇，“这种毫无创造力，毫无想象的把戏是对魔法的玷污与侮辱。“  
  
“其次，”寒冰之匣在他掌中闪现，冰霜过境，将眼镜王蛇连同它背上的倒霉女巫一起冻成了冰棍，“信你所信，但我从未承诺过会保护什么信徒。”  
  
“第三，”他缓缓落地，踏着满地冰茬走到仍在愈合断骨的Thor身边，拔出贯穿他小腿的毒齿，双掌一合，将它化为粉末，“杀死Thor是我玩过最有趣的游戏，我可不允许别人夺走我的乐趣。”他嘲讽地挑起嘴角，居高临下地问，“感觉怎样，亲爱的哥哥？”  
  
Thor愤怒地低吼，吐出一口血水，他被绞断的肋骨和双腿仍在愈合，但那不妨碍他抓起锤子，一把丢出去，击碎了仍然挺立在街中央的蛇形冰雕。  
  
事情发展至此，照理说应该告一段落了，但是，不，不，你看，任何和Loki沾边的事都有一个共同特性，那就是不可预知。  
  
“Steve，放手。”Tony神色严厉地说，他的声音紧绷，失去了往常的轻松愉悦。  
  
“不。”Steve只是固执地抿起嘴。  
  
他们吊在巨蛇钻地而出时形成的深坑边缘，Steve一手扒着突出的冰凌，另一手死死攥着Tony的手腕，两人的下方是黑漆漆不知有多深的蛇穴。  
  
“放开我，Steve，我有盔甲，不会有事的。”Tony试图跟Steve理论，对没错，托Loki的福，被冰寒之匣威力扫到的铁人暂时失去了装甲的动力，事实证明，比起高空冰冻，上古神器的威力显然要更胜一筹。  
  
“不。”依然是Steve的回答。  
  
Tony不敢挣扎，因为那块冰凌看起来脆弱、随时可能断裂，但他更不愿成为害死美国队长的人：“STEVE！放、手！我掉下去不会死，但你掉下去必死无疑！”他大吼。  
  
“不放，我不会放手……”Steve轻喃，呼气在他嘴边化为白雾，缓缓扩散。Tony这才意识到，Steve不在这里，不在2012年的纽约，他回到了 1943年的欧洲，那列行进的火车上，亲眼看着James‘Bucky’Barnes掉落悬崖而无能为力的时刻——是的，Tony知道，因为他是Tony Stark，他知道美国队长的所有秘密任务，不管它们被埋得多深。  
  
“哦，Stev——”那块冰凌选在了这个时候碎裂。  
  
坠落感觉上几乎就像是飞翔，如果你不考虑最终着陆方式的话。几秒钟的时间内，Tony考虑了无数个行动方案，其中包括亲吻Steve，因为Tony向来相信他就是死也要做个风流鬼的，但是，不，这其中没有一个能让Steve活下来。  
  
就在他要绝望的时候，耳边传来Jarvis天籁般的声音：“抱歉，让您久等了，少爷。”  
  
“Steve，”Tony得意地搂住美国队长的腰，头顶的面板落回原位，“抱紧我。”一飞冲天。  
  
如果你认为这就是大圆满结局，那么你就又错了。生活并不因为战斗的结束而结束，当复仇者们和一个讨厌又志得意满的Loki回到总部的时候，迎接Tony的是一条扑面而来的围裙。  
  
“我、不、干、了！”他雇的保姆，Anne——Amy——Angela！叫道，她一边怒气冲冲的往门口走，一边大嚷，“协议规定我照顾一个婴儿，不是个 **小怪物** ！”  
  
Loki猛地眯起眼，室内温度骤降：“你说什——”  
  
“哎呦，弟弟，我觉得我的膝盖骨还没长好。”Thor适时地压住Loki的肩膀，让那个凡人能趁机离开。  
  
这时，一个光屁股小孩从里屋摇摇摆摆地跑出来，Pepper拿着浴巾追在后面。  
  
“呃，”鹰眼不确定地开口，“那看起来不太像是个新生婴儿？”  
  
“哦我的眼睛……Pepper？为什么她不穿衣服？”Tony捂着脸问。  
  
看起来足有两岁大的小女孩走到Thor身边，pia的一下扑住了他手里的锤子，她抬起脸，睁着大大的绿眼睛看着雷神，高高兴兴地说：“Da。”  


 

 


	6. One day in agent Coulson’s life[注4]

  
**6：30 am**  
  
Phil被对讲机发出的杂音惊醒，他猛地坐直，塑料椅子发出吱吱的声响，脖子疼得要断掉。  
  
[长官，我们准备好下探了。]  
  
“收到。”他下意识的冲着对讲机回答。  
  
他站起身，活动了一下僵硬的肩膀，迈步走出这临时搭建起的指挥帐篷，第五大道像经历了末世之劫一样在他面前展开，报废的汽车、损毁的建筑、破碎的冰凌、死 掉的巨蛇尸体和身着防化服的清理人员组成一幅极具科幻色彩的画面，但自从复仇者联盟成立以后这种场面对Phil来说已经是家常便饭了。  
  
就好像那些邪恶份子、黑巫师、外星侵略者、异次元来客通通收到了“嘿我们有一帮爱打架的超级英雄，快来闹事”的请柬似的，早也不见现身，偏偏等复仇者成立后一个接一个的出现。  
  
与公众认知相反，最难的部分并不是战胜邪恶势力、拯救世界，而是跟在他们后面收拾战争残局。  
  
Phil面不改色地踏着冰茬儿走到路中间的大坑旁边，对准备降到坑底查看的队伍点点头：“Okay，team A开始下探。”他对着对讲机说，“Team B待命。”  
  
晨光渐渐从被封锁的街道一头照进来，被未化的冰凌折射成七彩，不过Phil没心情欣赏，因为纽约最著名最繁忙的一条街被封锁、变成废墟——他的手机突然响起来，是Fury，太好了，正是他所需要的。  
  
他有预感这将会是漫长的一天。  
  
  
 **12：17 am**  
  
[很抱歉，Agent Coulson，Mr.Stark此时无法会客。]Jarvis的声音有礼并且真的略带歉意，Phil对于和Tony的人工智能管家对话总觉得不是很舒服，不是因为对方是个机器人，而是它实在太像 **真人** 了。  
  
“等等，他又把自己关在工作室里了对吗？”  
  
[Mr.Stark现在确实是在工作室里没错。]  
  
Phil皱起眉头：“多久了？”  
  
[十八小时，三十四分钟。]  
  
好吧，依照Tony的记录，这还并不算长，但这证明他从昨天回来后没多久就进去了：“呃，谢了，Jarvis。”他决定再等等，没人愿意当那个把Tony从工作室拉出来的人。  
  
[不必客气。您需要在这里用午餐吗，Sir？]这回Jarvis听起来有礼并且高兴。  
  
“……不，不用了，谢谢。”Phil其实很好奇如果他说是会怎么样，但他决定有些事还是不要知道的好。  
  
他在走廊里遇到Clint。神箭手正抱着咖啡杯，一动不动地站着，目光直直地射进他面前的房间里，他看起来几乎像是出任务的时候，静静地搜寻、潜伏，等待着放箭的时机，然后Phil看到了他的眼神，那不是他看待目标猎物的眼神。  
  
他走到Clint身边，和他并肩站着，毫不意外的，面前育婴室里黑寡妇正和那个据说是Thor和Loki的孩子玩儿，Natasha看起来放松又高兴，她 甚至偶尔会任由几句柔软的俄语从嘴里滑出，像是“ну и что，милашка？” 、“ты какая красавица”[注5]，那个女孩只是把毛绒玩具亮晶晶的眼睛揪下来，献宝似的递给她。  
  
Clint喝了口咖啡，说：“Dude，我还是永远也不想要孩子。”  
  
“Barton，在今晚之前把你的报告发给我。还有，别全都照抄Natasha的。”  
  
“你需要找个人来一炮，Coulson，放松点。”  
  
  
  
 **1：05 pm**  
  
他在露台上找到了美国队长。  
  
“我搞不懂这个世界。”Steve胳膊撑着栏杆，看着这个他曾经生长，现在却几乎完全陌生的城市，“变化实在太多了。”  
  
其实Phil只是在战斗第二天例行查看每个人的状态，但似乎所有人都决定跟他作对。他想了想，说：“其实没那么多。”虽然他总是面无表情，但他并不愤世嫉俗，愤世嫉俗的是Tony，他只是非常实用主义，“人们的信仰没变，他们只是有时会忘记，所以我们需要你来提醒他们。”  
  
Steve回头看他，眼睛里一片海蓝。  
  
话说出口Phil才意识到自己是真心的，只要看着Steve Rogers，你就会相信：好人终有好报，正义总能得胜。  
  
他低头，椅子上放着Steve的素描本，翻开的那一页上画着一个反应堆，Tony的反应堆，只不过中心的三角被换成了一颗心，人类的心：“你应该约他出去。”Phil说，因为既然要多嘴，干脆多嘴到底。  
  
“……什么？！”Steve先是震惊，然后脸腾地就红了。  
  
Phil忍住翻白眼的欲望，他在心里提醒自己，这人来自四十年代，说不定还是个处男：“你说的没错，这确实是个不同的世界了，新闻你也看了[注6]。 SHIELD虽然不提倡同事间恋情，但那又不是说能阻止得了Clint，而且你并不算是SHIELD探员。拯救世界的同时，你也值得一些快乐，况且……” 他撇了撇嘴，试图想出几个Tony的优点，“他富得流油，而且……经验丰富。”  
  
  
  
 **3：43 pm**  
  
神盾总部的三明治糟糕透顶，Phil早先应该答应Jarvis的邀请的。  
  
 **10：15 pm**  
  
[很抱歉，Agent Coulson，Mr.Stark此时无法会客。]  
  
好吧，现在Phil相信Jarvis真的是机器人了，他刚刚花了一个下午加半个晚上的时间写昨天的战斗报告和今天的善后报告，并且帮Clint改了他报告里的错字，此刻真的没有精力对付Tony Stark，于是他给Pepper打了个电话。  
  
路过影音室的时候，他看到里面有光亮，把头探进去前，他就知道自己一定会后悔，但他无论如何还是那么做了。  
  
Thor抬起头，对他比了一个嘘的手势，他穿着牛仔裤和法兰绒方格衬衫，胸前趴着一个和他发色一模一样的金灿灿的脑袋。他站起身，悄悄走到门口，把女儿一手抱在胸前，另一手拿着一瓶啤酒。Phil发现自己成了一双好奇的绿眼睛的研究对象。  
  
“Loki睡着了，”Thor低声说。确实，进一步观察证实恶作剧之神正蜷在沙发里侧的一堆毯子里，他睡颜平静柔软，完全不像是好几次将他们搞得焦头烂额的邪神，“他不喜欢这部电影。”  
  
“Da。”Celaeno在他胸前快活地附和。  
  
‘这部电影’，事实证明——是Star trek。给他们挑电影的人一定有种特别扭曲的幽默感。  
  
“他们说我长得像男主角的爸爸，”Thor继续解释道，然后露出困惑的表情，“但是他死了。”  
  
“Da。”对天发誓这女孩开心得过分。  
  
“Thor，我只是来确定你一切都好，当然，还有Loki。”  
  
雷神看起来想要大笑，不过在最后时刻管住了自己，他大力拍着Phil的肩膀，说：“不用担心，son of Coul，我们一切都好。”[注7]  
  
“拜托，叫我Phil。”因为说真的，如果Thor再叫他一次son of Coul，他一定会打断他的鼻梁，管他是什么神。  
  
“Phil，老友，”Thor开心地微笑，Phil有点儿明白他女儿那股子开心劲儿是打哪来的了，“要来一杯吗？”  
  
“不，谢谢，我在当值。”事实上，他没在当值了，但Thor不需要知道那个，然后他突然有了一个猜测，“你喂你女儿喝啤酒了？”  
  
“什么？”Thor看着他，像是一只无辜的大狗狗。  
  
“Da。”  
  
“……没什么，别在意。”Phil现在唯一在意的就是赶紧回到自己的小公寓，倒进床里好好睡一觉。  
  
  
 **11：58 pm**  
  
Phil的手机在他的床头柜上响起，这种时候，不用看来电显示就知道一定是Fury。  
  
三分钟后，他穿好衣服，一面把枪别在腰间，一面打通了Natasha的电话，在对方接起后第一时间，他就说：“有任务，准备行动。我们找到Bruce Banner了。”  
  
“哦还有，”他又补充，“顺便告诉你旁边的Barton一声。”

 

 


	7. A conversation

  
Tony在修他的装甲， **当然** 他在修他的装甲。  
  
“你知道，”Pepper把一杯浓缩咖啡放在Tony的工作台上，“我已经不是你的助理了。”  
  
“嗯哼。”Tony在他的装甲后面心不在焉地哼哼。  
  
“我明天回LA。”  
  
“嗯哼。”  
  
Pepper在胸前盘起手臂：“Coulson说你更年期综合症又犯了，叫我来看看。”  
  
“嗯哼。”  
  
“你是个白痴。”  
  
“嗯哼。”  
  
“我跟Steve睡过了。”  
  
“嗯————什么？！”Tony终于探出头来，但他只看了Pepper一眼就知道她不是认真的，于是又缩回原位，“不是现在，Pepper，我得修好这个。”  
  
Pepper翻了个白眼，大步走到他身边：“不，你不需要修这个。”她走到装甲背后，Tony刚刚藏身的地方，却发现Tony早已躲到了另一边。  
  
“我想这还是我的装甲，所以我说了算。”他说。  
  
“我知道昨天战斗时发生了点意外。”她往右转，Tony就往左逃，于是在接下来的几分钟里，他俩绕着装甲玩儿起了捉迷藏。  
  
“如果那意外的名字叫Loki的话，耶，没错，”Tony一边躲过Pepper的追捕，一边不无宠溺地敲敲他的装甲，“我得提高这玩意儿的抗低温能力。”  
  
“你不是真的指望能抵抗神的力量吧？！”右左右。  
  
“为什么不能？”左右左。  
  
“Tony！”Pepper一把抓住对方的T恤，把他拉到自己面前，“你真正需要做的是和Steve谈谈！”  
  
“谈什么？那根本没什么好谈的。”Tony自卫性地说，他挣脱小辣椒，漠不关心地捡起一块抹布开始擦手，他穿着沾满油渍的T恤和仔裤，头发完全一团糟，脸上带着两天的胡茬。  
  
“你根本不是因为要修装甲才躲在这里，你是因为Steve不肯放手，差点害死他自己。”Pepper指控道。  
  
“这基本上是同一个问题，如果我没有失去动力——”  
  
“这跟你的装甲无关，Tony！这跟Steve有关，他不能理解这个世界，一切都变的太多了，他需要一个人，一个他可以倚赖的对象……而那当然绝不会是我。”  
  
Tony斜眼看她：“你什么时候成了Steve的闺蜜了？”  
  
“嗯——什么？！不！我不是——他只是需要找人聊聊，Tony，Steve很孤单，你也是。”  
  
“好吧，听我说，”Tony扔掉抹布，双手在面前比划着，“首先，没人规定两个暂时碰巧都没伴儿的人就得凑在一起；其次，谁说我孤单？你哪只眼睛看见我孤单？嗯？”  
  
“哦看在老天的份上！”Pepper怒气冲冲地说，“为什么你们阿尔法男性全都得是自私自大、逃避现实的混蛋？！就连看着你们几个我就对自己的前途感到绝望，也许我应该和Natasha凑成一对——”  
  
“呣。”Tony露出若有所思的表情。  
  
“闭嘴，Tony。”  
  
“我什么都没说！”  
  
“对，但你在想！”  
  
“……我能加入吗？”他积极地问。  
  
“我是认真的！”  
  
“我也是认真的！”他语气真诚无辜，“我能加入吗？”  
  
“不行！”Pepper缓了口气，把手放在Tony的胸前，就在他胸口反应堆的右上方，用不十分常见的轻柔语调说：“你知道我爱你，Tony，”然后阻止 了Tony要出口的话，“我爱你，Tony，也许不全是那方面的，也许不够，但是，我希望你能……”她垂着眼睛，手指尖抠着TonyT恤领口的线 头，“……我希望你能幸福快乐，真的。”  
  
“……那不会有好结果的。”Tony低声嘟囔。  
  
“你没试怎么知道？”  
  
“因为那从来都没有好结果！而且，”他竖起一根手指，“Steve值得更好的。”他不情不愿但又认命似的承认。  
  
“哦Tony……就先找他谈谈，说不定事情会产生意想不到的发展。”Pepper倾身，亲了亲他的脸颊，“还有在我不在的时候试着别杀死这里的任何人。”  
  
“两样都不保证。”  
  
“那么起码去冲个澡，你臭死了。”  
  
  



	8. Hulk Baby

  
Loki歪着头，上下打量着面前的庞然大物，然后说：“绿色不适合你。”  
  
Hulk怒吼着打碎了复仇者大宅的又一堵墙。  
  
Bruce Banner并不笨，事实上，他比大部分人都聪明，这就是为什么他能在几年中不断躲过神盾的抓捕，也是为什么他会选在复仇者倾巢出动，去处理城外一个核反应堆事故的时机闯入复仇者大厦，但是他低估了Tony的防御系统，同时没有预料到Loki。  
  
“看来，”Loki把怀里抱着的Celaeno往上颠了颠，小女娃面对绿巨人却一点也不害怕，圆圆的大眼睛四处张望着，“这回你是拿不到想要的东西了。”他嘴角带着嘲讽的笑容说。  
  
Hulk一拳挥过去，却径直穿透了目标物的身体。  
  
“Oops，没打中。”Loki的声音在他身后响起，Celaeno开心地咯咯笑出声来，好像觉得这把戏很好玩，“你喜欢这个是么，宝宝？”Loki低声问怀里的女儿，然后Hulk周围就出现了十几个他们的影像。  
  
Hulk东砸西砸，却连Loki的衣角都没碰着。终于，恶作剧之神似乎玩儿腻了这个游戏，他回到最开始的位置，Hulk捶着地板，怒不可遏地向他大吼。  
  
毫无预兆地，Celaeno，甜美可爱的，软乎乎白嫩嫩的，带着金色卷发和绿色眼眸的Celaeno，突然变身成了和Hulk几乎一模一样只是型号超小的迷你绿巨人，一点也不逊色地冲着她面前的庞然大物吼了回去。  
  
Hulk瞬间安静了。  
  
他歪着头，皱起眉，不习惯地作出困惑的表情，含糊地说：“……Hulk……宝宝？”  
  
“不，这不是你的宝宝，”Loki一本正经地纠正，“是我的。”他把仍然是迷你Hulk样的Celaeno放到旁边一把奇迹般幸存的椅子里，走到正牌Hulk面前，伸手搭在对方小臂上，“现在，行行好，冻住吧。”  
  
一层薄冰自他手掌开始蔓延……  
  
  
  
  
  
半小时后。  
  
“……说真的？你把他冻住了？你把他冻住了？！你把他冻住了！！”Tony尖利地指责Loki。  
  
复仇者们在得到大宅被入侵的警报后迅速返回，只看到被毁了大半的居住区，一个几乎产生低温症的Bruce Banner，和抱着孩子毫无愧色的Loki。Celaeno金色的小脑袋靠在邪神肩膀上，睡得正香。  
  
Loki耸耸另一边肩膀：“难道你更愿意他把我们就地大卸八块？”  
  
“你他妈开玩笑吗？”Tony回嘴，“ **没人** 能把你就地大卸八块！”  
  
“哦，我受宠若惊，Tony，没想到你对我这么有信心。”Loki故作惊讶地说。  
  
“我不是在夸你。”  
  
“……那起作用了。”坐在地上正裹着毯子发抖的Bruce Banner突然开口，他接过Steve递给他的一杯热可可——鉴于厨房基本上毁完了，他到底是从哪儿变出来的，没人知道——喝了一口，这个前物理学家在 正常状态时看上去文质彬彬、苍白、甚至有些瘦弱，头发上仍然带着冰茬，他声音嘶哑，几乎不为人所闻，于是他清清喉咙，又重复了一遍，“那起作用了。”  
  
“什么起作用了？”Steve问。  
  
“低温。”Bruce解释道，“低温使我的心跳减缓、血压降低，迫使我变回来……”  
  
这将Tony的注意力从Loki身上拉开：“等等，如果在我的装甲里装上低温发射器——”  
  
“——那我们将能够控制我的变身时间。”Bruce流利地接话。  
  
Tony想了两秒钟，然后抬头大喊：“Jarvis！我需要做几个实验！”他对Bruce勾勾手指，“你，跟我来。”他们就像两个确定了人生目标的小青年，风风火火地离开了。  
  
Loki缓缓向后退去，想像往常一样融入阴影里，但却靠上了一个坚实的身躯。Thor摸摸Celaeno的头发，另一手扶住了Loki的髋部，他穿的T恤因为抱着孩子而被带起了一点，露出仔裤裤腰上方的一小块肌肤，Thor的拇指就按在那里，炙热得像一枚烙印。  
  
“她怎么样？”雷神低声问。  
  
Loki闭一闭眼，短暂地允许自己沉浸在Thor身体散发出的热量中：“玩的太开心，累了。”他侧过脸说，尾音因为压得太低而稍微劈裂。  
  
Celaeno吸吸鼻子，醒了过来：“Da！”她高兴地冲Thor伸出手臂。  
  
金发的神祇笑着接过女孩，宣布：“我去给她找点吃的。”基本上意思是说，给他俩找点吃的。  
  
“别喂她吃奇怪的东西，Thor。”Loki冲着老哥的背影叮嘱，只得到Thor挥了挥锤子作为回应。  
  
离开Thor就像离开能将你灼伤的阳光，慢慢升温的血液回归冰点，使你觉得安全，同时又想念燃烧的感觉。对Loki来说那就像他第一次握住寒冰之匣的感 觉，第一次完全转变为蓝肤红眼的霜巨人，第一次知道自己是什么人，第一次意识到他想要的东西永远永远也无法得到。困惑、愤怒、憎恨、背叛，基本上这是 Loki大部分时间的感受，所以并没什么希奇。  
  
他阴郁地看着唯一仍留在他视野范围内的Steve，美国队长在被摧毁的育婴室里，翻找着仍能抢救的玩具，把它们堆在自己的盾牌里，Loki看不出这么做有什么意义，但Steve总是有点奇怪。  
  
“我可以送你回去。”他突然说。  
  
Steve停住了动作，回身看他。他的心思如此明显地写在脸上：惊讶、困惑、疑虑：“……回哪去？”他小心地问，好像怕这是个陷阱，好吧，这某种程度上是的。  
  
“你知道是哪，Steve，那个属于你的世界。”Loki降低了声音，露出他诱惑人时的微笑，“不再有你无法理解的东西，你可以要回原本属于你的生活，被 人尊敬、景仰，作为战争英雄，美国队长，而不是人们记忆中模糊的招贴画，娶你爱的女人，过一生漫长、漫——长而幸福的日子。”  
  
Steve皱起眉头，他早已摘掉了头盔，金发稍显凌乱，使他看起来格外年轻：“你可以让人回到过去？”他问。  
  
Loki不置可否地耸耸肩。  
  
“可是……现在的人怎么办？如果我回去，难道不会改变历史？”  
  
“你干什么介意？我会抹掉你的记忆，你不会记得他们中的任何一个，包括我。对他们来说，你会是一个传说，七十年前的战争英雄，从未谋面，也永远不会结识。 历史也许会改变，但有谁规定过历史一定要按这样的路线走？”Loki露出一个调皮的微笑，对Steve眨了眨眼，“考虑考虑，我等你的答复。”他转身离 开。  
  
走到第五步，身后传来Steve的回答。  
  
“不。”美国队长不带丝毫迟疑地说，“我的答复是不。”  
  
Loki回转身。  
  
“我选择了和红骷髅的飞机同归于尽，就证明那之后的生活并不属于我。”Steve站在夕阳里，背后是破碎的窗户，身上的制服在Loki看来除了能衬托他的 眼睛外一无是处，他看起来每一寸都像是海报上那个英雄形象，真实而无半点虚假，坚实得好似钢铁，只除了他眼中的悲伤，他对他失去的感到难过，但从未后悔， “我不后悔我做出的每一个选择，”他说，声音不大却坚定异常，“更不会用作弊的方式得到无法得到的东西，逃避永远不会给你带来你想要的。”  
  
Loki歪了歪头，笑了：“选得好，Cap。无论如何，反正没人能回到过去，起码不是这个宇宙的过去。”他漫不经心地说。  
  
“呃……什么？”  
  
“唔，不过想想看，那确实有一个宇宙，其中Tony Stark是你老婆。”Loki觉得心情好多了，他少见地大笑起来，留下一个震惊中的Steve，扬长而去。  


 

 


	9. Would you teach me to dance？

  
1）、You belong to the future，I the past  
  
刚一开始的时候，Steve和Tony并不是很合得来。不过，让我们面对现实吧，那是Tony Stark，他和谁都合不来。  
  
没用多久Steve就搞清了，虽然Tony是个混蛋，但他并不真的像他表现出的那么混蛋，好吧，他 **大部分** 时候都不真的像他表现出的那么混蛋，他只是把那当作保护层，就像他的装甲一样，如果你能越过那保护层，你就会发现——呃，Steve也不确定会发现什么，也许是个弧反应堆。  
  
Steve不知道从什么时候起自己对Tony变得如此熟悉，正如他不知道从什么时候起他开始不自觉地盯着对方看：Tony穿西装时不爱好好扣好的衬衫领 口、他时常带着细小伤口的手、他的眉毛。Steve的素描本里开始越来越多地出现和Tony有关的涂鸦，没有任何不合时宜的，只是些像是装甲的小细节、 Tony的下巴、他胸前的反应堆一类的东西。  
  
自动滑门在键入密码后向旁打开，Steve踏入Tony宽阔的工作间里。  
  
“哇哦，”他带着掩饰不住的欣赏赞叹，“好车。”  
  
Tony从那辆‘漂亮极了’的摩托车后面抬起头来，得意地冲他咧嘴：“等你骑上这宝贝儿再说。”他拍拍面前流线型的皮质座椅。  
  
Steve吃了一惊：“给我的？”  
  
Tony挥挥手：“就当作……提前的生日礼物。”  
  
“……Tony，我的生日还有差不多半年呢。”  
  
“……就当是 **非常** 提前的生日礼物。”  
  
Steve不自在地动了动。  
  
“好了，说吧。”Tony突然直起身，丢下手中的抹布，绕到摩托车前，靠在上面，在胸前盘起胳膊，神情严肃，脸上带着他只有在研究某种能造成巨大破坏力的武器时才具有的专注表情。  
  
“呃，说什么？”  
  
“我的工作室哪里让你觉得不舒服？”他问道，“我给了你通行密码，但你没事从不会下来，就算非来不可，你也显得浑身不舒服。”  
  
 _哦，那个。_  
  
Steve低低头：“这里让我想到你……”  
  
Tony的表情一瞬间从他脸上褪去了，只剩下一副空白的面具，Steve恐慌起来，“不不，哦不，Tony，我不是那个意思！”他急忙解释着，试图尽量不 要搞砸这一切，“这里的一切都在提醒我和你之间的距离有多大。我是说，看在老天的份上，我还在喝用壶煮的咖啡。Tony，”他有些失落地放低声音，“你是 属于未来的，而我属于过去。”  
  
Tony歪头看着他，似乎要决定打他脸上的哪个部位，然后撇了撇嘴。他走到酒柜边，从里面拿出一瓶没有标签的半满的瓶子，倒出半杯琥珀色液体：“尝一口。”他说，把杯子递给Steve。  
  
起先是辛辣，然后是一股暖流顺着食管流进胃里，最初的刺激过去后，是绵延不断的醇香和果味的甘甜。  
  
“1947年，”Tony说，“是我能搞到的最早的，更早的都在战争时毁了。这玩意比金子还贵，酒庄的老板根本不让我进他酒窖的门儿。”  
  
“那你是怎么弄到手的？”Steve挑眉。  
  
“我偷的。”Tony得意地咧嘴，“但这不是关键，关键是：精心挑选，两次蒸馏，然后封进橡木桶里放在漆黑、暗无天日的地窖里过上六十好几年，你就得到这个能醉死人的金贵东西，”他拿起杯子，闭上一只眼透过杯中的金色液体往外看去，“法国人叫它‘生命之水’。”  
  
Steve看着眼前的人，不确定自己此刻能说出任何有意义的话来。  
  
“Cap，你看，”Tony把酒杯塞回他手里，接着说，“美酒、靓车、枪炮，这些才是生活中好玩的东西，其他的都不重要。”他张开手臂，“人生苦短，干嘛不抓紧时间享受？”  
  
Tony Stark，花花公子，纨绔子弟，黑心军火商，没下限的享乐主义者，不管是弧反应堆还是颗跳动的人类心脏，Steve从未觉得如此幸运，能够看透他的钢铁盔甲。  
  
“我该说干杯么？”Steve朝他举杯。  
  
“喔喔喔，你想干嘛？！”Tony一把拦住他往嘴边送的杯子，“给你这种千杯不醉的家伙喝这个根本是浪费。喝你的啤酒。”  
  
  
2）You should call him mum  
  
Celaeno第一次说出除了Da以外的具有真正意思词语的过程比较出人意料。当时，Loki和Thor正在育儿室里陪她玩儿——好吧，其实是，Thor躺在一边，看着Loki试图教Celaeno说一句能把她的玩具蛇变成真蛇的咒语。  
  
Thor很无聊，他从小的时候就对Loki的魔法不感兴趣，而且他现在对蛇还有些心理阴影，于是他说：“Loki，你难道不应该教她叫娘么？”  
  
Loki给他一个充满了血腥威胁的眼神，甜甜地说：“你究竟，我亲爱的哥哥，想让她叫 **谁** 娘呢？”  
  
“呃……”  
  
就是在这时，Celaeno张开小嘴，说出了她此生第一个单词。  
  
  
3）Shall we dance？  
  
Steve从未后悔过他所做出的任何一个决定，那些将他放在了今天这个位置上的决定。  
  
他曾经爱过，恨过；他如愿入伍，当了一名军人；他杀过德国佬，击败了纳粹；他为自己的祖国战斗过，流过血，负过伤；他曾经为之而死。  
  
Steve从未想过自己能获得第二次机会。  
  
若说他有任何遗憾之处，那就是他没有尽早请Peggy跳舞。  
  
“Tony，你能，嗯，教我跳舞吗？”理论上来讲，Steve会跳舞，以他被改进后的反应力和协调力，凡是他看过一遍的动作，他应该都能分毫不差的模仿，理论上来讲。  
  
Tony从他的桌式电脑屏幕前抬头，盯着他的脸仔细研究，好像在琢磨一个谜题，他说：“是不是有人跟你说什——”然后停住，若有所思地“哼”了一声，改口道，“——好吧。”  
  
他走到Steve面前，熟练地把他的手摆到自己肩膀上。  
  
“等等，为什么我跳女步？”Steve抗议。  
  
“因为你让我教你，所以我教你什么你就跳什么。”  
  
“但是——”  
  
“如果你跟我提身高差，就跟你的新摩托车说拜拜吧。Jarvis，给我点音乐。”  
  
轻缓的布鲁斯在室内响起。  
  
“……说真的，Jarvis？Sinatra？”  
  
[这看起来是个合适的选择，Sir。]  
  
Tony翻了个白眼：“只要，跟着我的步子。”他低声嘟囔，开始缓缓摆动身体。  
  
和Tony跳舞与Steve想象的不一样，不过转念一想，Steve从没想象过跟Tony跳舞会是怎么样的。在他臂弯里不像他设想那样是一个柔软、顺从、 带着刺鼻香水味的娇小身体，Tony闻起来像是汗水、机油和一点点昂贵古龙水的混合，他强壮且霸道，主导着他们的步子。Steve想知道他小胡子下面的嘴 唇是否像看起来那么柔软。  
  
“Tony，我可以——”  
  
“不。”  
  
“……啊？”  
  
“我说不，不，Steve，你不问这种问题，如果你想亲我，那就亲。我看起来像他妈的女孩吗？就算是女孩也没人问这种问题了。如果我不喜欢，我直接给你一拳就得了，虽然我怀疑这世界上会有任何人——唔……”  
  
事实证明，Tony小胡子下的嘴唇比他们看起来还要柔软。  
  
Steve把手滑到Tony腰间，将对方拉近，直到他能感受到硌在胸前的反应堆的轮廓。Tony一手插入他的发中，握住，他热切地张开嘴，好像缺水的濒死之人渴求甘泉一样带着绝望的热情。  
  
就是在这时，所有灯光突然熄灭了，机器停转。  
  
他们被切断了电源。两秒过后，备用电源启动，Jarvis带着歉意的声音响起：  
  
[抱歉打搅了，Sir。我们的主电源收到魔法波的冲击，发生故障，备用电源运转良好，可以保证安全系统的正常运作。]  
  
Tony发出一声愤怒的呻吟：“我 **恨** 世上一切神祇！”  
  
Steve难以抑制地放声大笑，他亲吻Tony的眼角，矮个男人褐色的眼眸在应急灯和门口控制面板的幽暗光亮照映下闪着奇异的光彩：“别生气，Tony，这样也挺好的。”他笑着低喃，然后再次噙住对方的嘴唇。  
  
  
4）Mother is so overrated  
  
当Natasha和Clint赶到一切灾祸的根源时，刚好碰上Loki抱着孩子往外走，Celaeno在他怀里开心地张嘴合嘴，但奇异地并没有任何声音从她嘴里传出来，Thor在屋里疯狂地大笑。  
  
两个神盾探员看了邪神阴沉的脸色一眼，就乖乖地给他让道，因为上一次Loki露出这个表情时，他差一点发动了诸神黄昏。  
  
“Thor，你 **又** 把他怎么了？”Natasha质问道，因为真的，阿斯加德神的心理年龄都只相当于小学生吗？现如今就算小学生都不会用互揪小辫儿的方式表达好感了。  
  
“Dude，我敬佩你的勇气。”是Clint说的。  
  
Thor摇摇头。他还躺在地毯上大笑，不过他的笑声并不像往常那样爽朗清脆，而是带着点呼哧呼哧的气声：“欧，等一下……”他在大笑之间艰难地挤出这么一 句，然后用两指从自己肋下夹出一把薄如蝉翼的黑色无柄小刀，“咳，这样好多了。”他擦去嘴边的血迹，依旧开心地笑着对两个震惊的神盾探员说，“无须担心， 我的朋友，只不过是Celaeno学会叫妈妈了。”  



	10. He will come

  
“他会来。”  
  
这并不是一句安慰的话，而是个对事实的陈述。Loki的声音沙哑、紧绷，却不带一丝颤抖，在密闭的狭小空间内显得格外清晰。  
  
Celaeno在他身下安静得像一只鬼魂，魔法屏障的微弱光亮映在她眼睛里，使她看起来几乎像是某种异形。但是不，这不应该，她已经固定在这个形态了，不会再随意变化。  
  
水泥与钢筋的碎片在他们周围呻吟，相互摩擦，灰尘簌簌而下。Loki闭上眼睛，集中精神保持屏障的完整，以免被碎块压扁，同时忽略右肩的剧痛和钢筋穿过血肉的声音。  
  
一只温暖又柔软的小手犹豫地摸上他的脸颊，Celaeno向上看着他，带着幼童独有的无辜与好奇：“Ma——？”  
  
“嘘，”Loki低声说，看着自己的血渐渐沾湿她的额头，“他会来。”  
  
  
  
[两小时前]  
  
Steve也不确定自己怎么会答应这种事，当时看起来像是个人畜无害的请求，尤其是当有两双翡翠色的大眼睛带着期盼看着你的时候。  
  
他对着角落里聚在一起努力假装没在往这边看的店员们露出一个他拍海报时才用的微笑，听着她们发出一连串模糊的尖叫，然后一个长相甜美的女店员犹豫地跑到他 跟前，脸上带着羞涩的红晕，说：“我们……我们只是想让你知道，你们看起来很相配……呃，祝你们幸福。”然后她红着脸，踮起脚吻了吻他的脸颊。  
  
Steve用尽他全部意志力，才能保持脸上的笑容，因为，他总不能辩解说：哦不，你们看到和我一起来的那个英俊、迷人、笑容柔软，正在给怀里的金发小女孩 穿鞋的帅哥其实是北欧邪神，末日博士的盟友，试图毁灭/统治地球N次，并不是我的男友，我的男友是亿万富翁/钢铁侠/Tony Stark，而那个让你们大呼可爱至极的小女孩也不是我的女儿，是Loki和他哥哥的——不，我也不明白其中的工作原理。  
  
Loki看起来想要把整个店买下来，Steve完全不知道他打哪弄来的钱，然后他决定在引起更多人围观前进行战略性撤退，他一手抱起Celaeno，另一手抄起他们半天购物的成果，说：“你买的够多了，Loki。”迅速穿过人流，走出商场。  
  
Steve站在商场门外的人行道上，被阳光晃得眯起眼睛。Celaeno乖巧的搂着他脖子，柔软的金色头毛到处乱飞，蹭得他下巴痒痒的。Loki站到他身边，不知从哪弄来头绳，正在把她的头发绑成两根小辫。他们并没真正做到避人耳目。  
  
也许Loki把他催眠了。  
  
“Loki，你把我催眠了吗？”他问。  
  
邪神挑起一根黑色的眉毛：“我干吗要催眠你。”  
  
仔细想想，Steve确实不能想象Thor、Tony或者Clint陪他逛街给Celaeno买衣服的场面，也许Pepper和Natasha会，但她们今天都不在，他叹了口气：“如果这上了报纸的话，Tony会气坏的。”  
  
“如果你这么介意，我可以变成Stark的模样。”Loki一边给女儿梳头，一边好心地说。  
  
“不不，哦，千万不要。”Steve急忙阻止，根本不敢想象那样做的后果。他看着面前青年模样的邪神：穿着黑色牛仔裤、蓝色衬衫，黑发拢到后面，露出光洁的奔儿头，问：“你为什么这么做？”  
  
Loki给他一个“看在你这么白痴的份上，我就可怜可怜回答你”的眼神，说：“Celaeno个子长的太快了，需要新衣服。”  
  
“不，我是说，我们上一次见面，你把纽约所有的车全都变成了冰激凌，并试图统治世界。现在，现在你在给你女儿买衣服——”  
  
“呣，提起这个，现在咱们既然出来了，不如顺便给Thor也买点，我对法兰绒方格衬衫的容忍度有限——”  
  
“LOKI。”  
  
Loki只是面无表情地看着他。邪神的扑克脸和Tony的有一拼，不同的是Steve能读懂Tony，却无法读懂Loki。  
  
他喃喃地说：“Tony觉得这都是你的骗局。”  
  
“那 **你** 怎么觉得呢，Captain？”  
  
“我觉得你是真的需要我们的帮助。”Steve认真地说。  
  
Loki仔细研究他的表情：“你知道，Steve Rogers，我喜欢你，你是这个世界上少有的好人，虽然有些 **太过** 好了，大概会害你早早送命，不过话又说回来，每个人都得为了点什么而死，不然活着岂不是太无趣？”  
  
Steve皱眉：“你听起来像Tony。”  
  
“啊，”Loki得意地微笑，“Tony Stark，在另一面，心里就比你黑暗很多，不过我猜如果你要和他好的话，还是不知道那些为好。”  
  
Steve没来得及脸红，Loki就突然转身，望向天空。他看得那么专注，好像在等待什么东西。Steve也顺着他的目光朝天上看去，只看见几个黑点，渐渐变大，就在他刚刚辨认出那是什么东西的时候，凄厉的鸣叫声划破长空。  
  
“趴下！”Loki厉声大吼，两柄轻薄的匕首凭空滑进他手中。  
  
巨型大鸟带着尖利的钢爪和喙，从天而降，向他们直扑而来。  
  
Loki丢出他的匕首。  
  
Steve单手从他的背包里取出盾牌，单手掷出，击中了为首的那只，但这并没能减缓它们的速度。Steve抱紧怀里的Celaeno，用盾牌抵挡大鸟利爪的攻击。  
  
爪尖与盾牌相击，发出刺耳的锵锵声，路人在他们周围尖叫着四散奔逃，还有大鸟的鸣叫，像是金属互相刮擦的声音，在这一片混乱中，Celaeno在Steve怀里发出高分贝的尖叫。  
  
一切其他声音都被这尖叫湮没了，Steve头晕目眩地踉跄一下，单膝跪地。周围建筑物的玻璃窗震颤着，然后破碎。Loki在他旁边大声咒骂，嚷道：“把她给我！！”将女孩从他怀里接走。  
  
离开了声音的源头，Steve能够更清醒地审视四周，他发现那些大鸟们正在空中没头苍蝇似的四处乱撞，它们覆盖着钢铁一样坚硬羽毛的翅膀扫到之处，连钢筋水泥也无法幸免。  
  
“Loki。”就在他走向正在安慰女儿的邪神、想要带他们躲进建筑物的时候，一只格外巨大的怪鸟一头撞进他们身后商场的外墙中，那相当于一枚小型炸弹的威力使他们头顶顿时碎石如雨下，一块巨大的墙体慢慢脱落。  
  
“LOKI！”Steve朝他们跑去，但是只来得及看到一下Loki魔法的闪光，那两个人就被钢筋水泥的碎片掩埋住了。  
  
  
  
[现在]  
  
Loki记得那些日子，那些更闪亮、更无辜、更好的日子。一切都那么简单——当然，从来不会有Thor脑中想的那么简单，但是依旧——他所有要操心的就是：怎样把图书馆的禁书偷出来看、下一个捉弄谁、如何让Thor在他的朋友面前出丑。  
  
哦他能感觉出自己的不同，像是匹格格不入的黑羊，但那时的他依然天真而且轻信，希望着能通过努力赢得别人的接受、信任、尊敬、和爱，直到那么久以后他才明白，那一切都是永远不可能发生的。  
  
只有Thor不同。  
  
因为他不需要 **赢得** Thor的爱，那基本上算是与生俱来的。而关于Thor，事实是，你一旦把一个主意种进他脑子里，他就会抓住不放，很少能改变，Loki曾利用这个弱点很多次。他知道Thor从未停止爱他，他只是从某一时刻起，停止接受Thor的爱了。  
  
但是他仍然记得那些日子，那些更闪亮、更单纯、更好的日子，带着阿斯加德特有的金光，从未褪色。  
  
 _Loki的肩膀在痛，那是他掉进这个捕兽坑里时撞伤的。_  
  
 _他慢慢撑起身子，坑底几乎一片黑暗，充满了腐烂的树叶和血的味道。_  
  
 _“Loki！”Thor在他头顶叫道，他刚刚开始变声，嗓音粗哑的像只鸭子一样。_  
  
 _“我没事！”他答道，“只是撞到了肩膀。”_  
  
 _Thor一定是听出了他声音中的痛苦，因为下一刻，伴随着碎石土块一落而下的，是他那个鲁莽、冲动、没大脑的哥哥。_  
  
 _“Loki，让我看看。”_  
  
 _“Thor！”Loki愤怒地嘶声道，“*你*下来干什么！现在，谁要负责把我们弄出去？！”_  
  
 _Thor只是嘎嘎大笑，坑顶落下来的一束阳光照在他杂草似的金发上，亮的耀眼：“我记得你一直想试试新学的魔法把戏，兄弟，”他抓住Loki的手臂，熟练地把错位的骨节推回原位，“而且，我怎么能让你一个人在这里受痛。”_  
  
“Loki——！”夹杂在雷声之中，像是从遥远的地方传来的呼唤，大地在他身下震颤，然后一丝光亮射入，Loki斜着眼，第一个看见的就是那顶头盔，和那愚蠢的翅膀。  
  
“哦，奥丁在上，Loki！”  
  
“奥丁和这毫无关系。”Loki恼怒地吐出，嗓音沙哑。现在，身上的石块被移开，不再需要维持魔法屏障的当口，他的双臂颤抖着，几乎无法支持自身的重量，“把她抱走！”他急迫地命令道，直到有人从他身下把Celaeno抱走。  
  
Thor接住了他往一旁歪倒的身体。一声几乎轻不可闻的叹息后，雷神握住了从他后肩胛处支出来的钢筋，嘣的一声将它掰断。  
  
Loki忍住一声闷哼。  
  
Thor把Loki翻了个个，让他半躺在自己怀里。握住钢条从他身体前方穿出的部分，连带着上面的血肉和骨末，笑得露出一口白牙：“准备好了吗？”  
  
“就，赶紧的。”Loki从牙缝里挤出。  
  
“数到三。一，”拔出钢筋的同时，Thor低头吻住弟弟的嘴唇，把Loki的痛叫封在两人唇间。  
  
“噢。”Thor直起身，把那段沾血的金属丢弃一旁，舔了舔嘴唇上深深的齿痕，“这真的有必要吗，兄弟？”  
  
“你活该。”Loki恨恨地说。  
  
  
————  
  
  
“所以，”主审官一号，Tony Stark开口道，“我猜你没跟我们说实话？这可真让人震惊。”  
  
“Loki，它们是冲着Celaeno来的。”主审官二号，Steve Rogers两手勾着腰带，摆出他的“请告诉我真相”的表情，就算对诡辩之神来说也颇为成功。  
  
他们都已回到了复仇者大厦的会议室，Loki脸色仍有些苍白，但托魔法的福，他已经不像刚被从乱石堆里扒拉出来时那样血淋淋了。  
  
“那些究竟是 **什么** 东西？”路人甲Clint Barton兴致盎然地问，十足像个在看动物世界的好奇宝宝。  
  
Thor沉默不语，这从来都不是个好兆头。  
  
Loki斜坐在椅子里，手指敲打着桌面：“一百年前，斯库鲁星上的斯库鲁[注8]人分裂成了三个种族，开始了种族间内战。”他平板地陈述道，“最终 Deviant族获胜，他们几乎杀光了另两个族的族人，只除了一个，Kly'bn。Deviant族长的女儿Sl'gur't爱上了他，并与他私奔，当 然，族长找到了他们，杀死了Kly'bn，把自己的女儿带回家，但那时Sl'gur't已经怀有身孕，Celaeno就是她的女儿。”  
  
Natasha抱着胳膊，严厉地皱起眉：“你干嘛偷别人的孩子？”  
  
“怎么我现在干什么都需要理由了吗？”Loki尖刻的嘲讽，然后顿了顿，声音安静下来，“Sl'gur't在生Celaeno的时候难产而死。对她的外祖父来说，Celaeno只是一个杀死他女儿的杂种，他不会留她性命。”  
  
“好——吧，”Tony拖长声音说，“让我把这理清楚，所以基本上，你把我们拖进了一场外交危机，这还是轻的，严重的话，就是星际战争。”  
  
Loki无所谓地耸耸肩：“你们总可以把她交出去。”  
  
“神盾会讨论这个问题。”Coulson挂上电话，加入他们的圈子，怀里抱着个睡着的Celaeno（把她从Loki身下抱走的后果就是，被揪住不放），不知何故，仍能显得专业又干练。  
  
“什么？”Tony挑眉，“谁给了神盾权利决定全人类的命运了？”  
  
“Tony，你真的想把她交出去送死？”  
  
“Dude，说实话， **你** 也没有这个权利。”Natasha和Clint几乎同时说道。  
  
“我没说我有权利决定，但说真的，我们真的在考虑为她和外星种族开战的可能性？还有，我可以说‘我早告诉过你们’吗？”  
  
“如果我们说不行，你会——”  
  
“ **我早告诉过你们。** ”  
  
“够了。”Steve开口，然后所有人全都安静了下来，因为当Steve——不，当美国队长用这种语气说话的时候，你听着，听着然后照做，“我们不会把她交出去。”  
  
一片静默。  
  
半响，Tony开口：“Okay。”他轻轻松松地同意，好像作出决定所需的一切就是Steve的一句话而已，也许事实就是如此“所以我们现在只需要想办法打败一群会变形的外星人，没问题，小菜一碟。斯库鲁是会变形的，如果我没理解错的话？”  
  
“不用担心那个，”Loki挥挥手，“离开他们母星之前，我给他们下了催眠暗示，只要进入米德加德他们就会自动变成鸟。”  
  
Thor毫无预兆地放声大笑起来，所有人都转头盯着他，好像他疯了一样。  
  
Loki挑起眉梢，似乎觉得这很有趣：“终于决定要加入我这一边的理智了么，哥哥？”  
  
“Loki，哦Loki，我的Loki，”Thor大手抓住弟弟的臂膀，带着宠爱轻轻摇晃，“你蔑视米德加德人的任何高尚品德，却指望我朋友的高尚来给你正义。”  
  
Loki毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼：“我没在指望 **他们** 的，你个蠢货，我在指望 **你** 的。”  
  
“老天爷啊，去开个房吧你俩！”Tony受不了地抱怨，“呃不，再一想想，还是别，我们正在开战的边缘——”  
  
“不会有什么战争。”Thor站起身，正色宣布，“只要我宣布Celaeno是我的女儿，在我之下的唯一继承人。斯库鲁是不会和阿斯加德开战的。”  
  
Loki死死盯着Thor，就像猎豹盯着猎物：“Odin不会让你那么做。”他说。  
  
“只要我坚持，他会的。”雷神自信地说，好像他已众神之王，没有人能忤逆他的命令。  
  
Loki突然放松了紧绷的劲头，向后靠回椅背上：“所以，我猜你们要回仙宫？”  
  
“哦不，你别想逃过这个，Loki。”Thor开心地用锤子指着邪神，“是你把我卷进来的，所以如果我要熬过一整天的继承人受封仪式，那么你也得来。”  
  
Loki眯起眼：“哦？”  
  
“没错，弟弟，”Thor得意地露出一口白牙，“你要回仙宫了。”  
  
事情至此，看起来，似乎真的只剩下一个问题。Tony挠了挠下巴上的胡子，问：“为什么是鸟？”  
  
“为什么不是鸟？”Loki无辜地反问。  
  
“我喜欢鸟，伙计，”Clint抱着弓轻快地说，“尤其是我能把它们射下来的时候。”

 

 


	11. Epilogue （尾声）

  
Odin坐在王座之上，金碧辉煌的大厅里只有他一人，火光跳动着，在金色的墙壁上投映出各种各样的阴影。众神之父一动不动地坐着，神色难读。  
  
“汝可满意，Loki？”他半垂着眼皮，开口冲着空荡的大厅说，“仙宫之位终将为外族接掌。”  
  
“非常，父亲。”Loki穿着整套的暗绿色盔甲，从王座背后的阴影中踏出，他笑容冰冷，声音低哑，带着嘶嘶的气声，“再没什么比一个完美执行的诡计更能令人满意了。”  
  
Odin闭起眼睛，他看起来苍老，眼角深刻的沟壑几乎像是痛苦：“吾从未意欲待汝不公。”  
  
“啊。那正是问题所在，不是么……”Loki轻声答道，渐渐退回阴影之中，与墙壁融为一体。  
  
刚刚踏出墙壁，Loki就一头撞进Thor怀里。  
  
雷神握住他的手肘，在他耳边警告的低声说：“别总跟父亲对着干，Loki。”他的吐气火热地喷在Loki腮边。  
  
Loki给他一个冰冷的眼神，挣脱他的掌握，沿着走廊走到尽头的阳台上。阿斯加德从未改变，千年一日地闪耀着亘古不变的金光，星辰在他们头顶，宛如一张缀满宝石的幕布。  
  
“Odin不再是王了。”Loki背对Thor，头也不回地说。  
  
“他是的。”Thor尖锐地警告。  
  
“对这些人来说，”Loki指着街道上往来的仆人和勇士，“你才是他们的王。”  
  
“Loki，”Thor有些急迫地握住弟弟的肩膀，“无论你想干什么，王座的威严——”  
  
“我不 **在乎** 什么王座！”Loki回身，恶狠狠地吐出，像是高昂着头准备攻击的毒蛇。  
  
“不在乎吗？”Thor反问，“那么是谁在我被放逐、父亲沉睡时迫不及待的登基继位？”  
  
“也许我只是想把它狠狠丢回你脸上，也许我只是想看你在我脚下跪拜、臣服的样子。”  
  
“不，你 **在乎** ，我知道你在乎。就像我知道你在乎Celaeno，在乎父亲，和阿斯加德。”  
  
Loki冷漠地拨开他肩膀上的手：“我曾经是，再也不会了。”  
  
“撒谎。”  
  
“这回不是，抱歉，哥哥。”他抬眼，然后看到Thor眼中的痛苦，“……怎么？”他歪头研究Thor的表情，然后缓缓露出一个狡黠的微笑，“哥哥……你 **真的** 希望Celaeno是你的女儿，不是么？”  
  
Thor别开头，含糊地嘟囔：“唔，一旦接受那个设定……”  
  
Loki的笑容进一步扩大，眼中冰冷的寒光被狡黠取代，他凑近自己的哥哥：“你知道，Thor，那也不是不可能。”  
  
Thor猛地回头盯着他看。  
  
邪神近乎魅惑地从眼睫下向上望着他，口唇轻吐：“你知道我那晚所说的一切都可成为现实。我可以只为你创造一个女性的身体，让你在我里面留下种子，你的子嗣将在我的子宫里孕育、成长，最后我会将它生出来，你真正的血脉，同时带着我的和你的特征……”  
  
“你愿意那么做？”Thor难以置信地哑声问。  
  
Loki歪了歪头：“为什么不呢？”  
  
“Loki——”Thor情难自禁地伸手去捉弟弟的手腕，但却只捉住空气，他面前的幻象闪了闪，渐渐消散。  
  
雷神大声咒骂的同时，他的脑海里响起了Loki尖锐的笑声。  
  
 _“你知道在哪能找到我，亲爱的哥哥。”_ 他说。  
  
披风一紧，Thor向下望去，Celaeno站在他脚边，对他扬起手要抱抱。  
  
“Mama？”她趴在他怀里带着期待问道。  
  
Thor亲亲女孩柔软的脸颊：“别担心。”他说，“别担心，我们会找到他的。”  
  
  
  
  
  
【完】

**Author's Note:**

> [注1]：说到Tony Stark……英文是“speak of Tony Stark..”套用的句型是“speak of the devil”（说曹操曹操就到），which means...Tony＝……you get the idea
> 
> [注2]：Harpy（哈耳皮埃/鹰身女妖） 　　希腊神话中的鹰身女妖，长着妇人的头和身体，长长的头发，鸟的翅膀和青铜的鸟爪。传说哈耳皮埃是堤丰（见Typhon）和厄喀德那（Echinda）的四位女儿——Aello（暴雨）、 Celaeno（黑风暴）、Okypete（疾飞）、Podarge（疾行）——的总称，她们原先是风之精灵，冥王哈德斯的传令者，负责把死者的灵魂送往冥界。在后来的传说中她们才成为生性贪婪的鹰身女妖，总是显得饥饿且疲惫不堪，她们所接触过的一切东西都会变得污浊不堪，散发臭味。据说这些女妖只害怕一件事物——铜器的声音。 ——来自度娘
> 
>  
> 
> [注3]：Celano是法语Creneaude（即本章题目）的英文发音，其意思为珍贵的精品，出众的东西。同时还是个女装品牌，并且是个中国女装品牌……来自度娘，一切credit都是卷子的，fault也是卷子的（喂）
> 
>  
> 
> [注4]：本章构思灵感来自于一篇英文同人：A week in the life of highly respected SHIELD agent Phil Coulson（推荐），不过内容完全不同。
> 
> [注5]：俄语为：“干什么，小可爱？”“你可真是个小美女”
> 
> [注6]：Phil指的新闻当然是纽约通过同性结婚法案的事啦。
> 
> [注7]：必须要说明，son of Coul不是我的原创，是电影里就有的，Thor拿回锤子击败毁灭者后与Coulson的短暂对话里他管Coulson就叫的是son of Coul。
> 
> [注8]：斯库鲁（skrull）是一种会变形的外星人，维基页在此http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skrull。文中所有关于斯库鲁种族历史的东西都是我瞎编的，借用了两个名字。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 写于2011年8月20日。


End file.
